drodfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraithwing
Wraithwings are a common monster in many dungeons. They are especially cowardly but possess the unique ability of flight. Description chases down a lone wraithwing|left]]Wraithwings are one of the few dungeon creatures that fly. Even then, they can't do it very well. They usually have to stick to near the ground, where the air currents won't buffet around so much. Wraithwings resemble small winged demons, and anyone who's really studied flight can tell you that it's a wonder wraithwings can fly at all. They're heavier than most birds, with not a great amount of strength in the forelimbs. It takes them constant, steady flapping to keep them afloat, but they occupy a niche that few other creatures do. Up on the surface, they usually stick to the expansive and deserted lowlands that few other creatures inhabit because of the minor problem of the extensive flooding every summer. During that time, they migrate into the dungeons because they have strong, adept legs and can cross the deep chasms that defeat every other creature that makes the attempt. Wraithwings are smart, and will usually only attack an intruder to their territory when they can surround him. Behavior Movement * In general, wraithwings will attack if they can flank the player and are of equal distance from him. More specifically, they converge to five spaces and wait for the opportune movement to strike. Wraithwings calculate distance by taking the maximum of horizontal and vertical distance from the player and remembers it as X. Depending on what the value of X is, the wraithwing will behave accordingly: ** If X is more than 5, it will move closer to the player like a roach ** If X is 5 or less, it will look at all the other wraithwings in the room, calculate a distance from the player Y for each other wraithwing, and calculate a distance from the wraithwing Z for each other wraithwing. If the absolute value of X - Y is less than 3 and Z is more than 2, the wraithwing will attack the player like a roach ** If these conditions are not met, a wraithwing will freeze when X is 5 and will flee like a roach queen when X is less than 5 * Brained wraithwings use similar movement rules as their non-brained counterparts. If a wraithwing calculates itself to be more than five squares from the player (that is, if X is more than 5), the wraithwing will attack like a brained roach. When X is 5 or less, it will do a search for other wraithwings as before. If it decides to attack, it will attack like a brained roach, and if it decides to flee, it will flee like a brained roach queen but without the diagonal movement toward the center of the room. * As wraithwings are flying monsters, they can traverse water and pits. They do not activate pressure plates. Vulnerabilities * Wraithwings are vulnerable to: Weapon strikes, Adder jaws, Puffs, Fire traps, and Explosions. External Links Article on wraithwings Category:DROD Monsters Category:Monsters